Sous la pluie
by Danaide
Summary: Je t'attend toujours sous la pluie, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Ta présence m'est indispensable, quoique tu fasses, quoique tu me fasses je reviendrais toujours vers toi car je t'aime.


Titre : **Sous la pluie**  
Couple : **SasuNaru**  
Genre : **Shounen-AI** / Os / SongFic  
Chanson: I am with you -Avril Lavigne

**Résumé**: Je t'attend toujours sous la pluie, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Ta présence m'est indispensable, quoi que tu fasses, quoi tu _me_ fasses je reviendrais toujours vers toi car je t'aime.

**Note** : les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi kichimoto.**

**J'ai fait tout mon possible mais s'il y'a encore des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse !**

**oOo**

**Sous la pluie**

_Je suis debout sur le pont_

_Je suis en train d'attendre dans la pénombre_

_J'ai pensé que tu devrais être ici maintenant_

_Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que la pluie_

_Aucune trace de pas sur le sol_

_J'écoute mais il n'y a aucun bruit_

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis ici, je sais que tu ne viendras pas mais je m'obstines à t'attendre sous la pluie, comme le jour de notre combat, tu t'en souviens ? Moi jamais je ne pourrais oublier le jour où je t'ai perdu. Comment oublier l'être qu'on...

... : « Naruto ? »

Je reconnais la voix de Sakura, et oui ce n'est plus sakura-chan, j'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas senti arrivée, elle me regarde avec ces yeux, cette lueur qui veut tout dire, ces magnifiques yeux vert émeraude sont voilés par la tristesse.

... : « ...Sakura, que fais tu ici à cette heure ?... »

Elle sourit, encore un autre faux sourire, elle sait très bien ce que je fais ici mais à chaque fois elle me pose la même question, la même rengaine.

... :« Et toi ?... »

Je retourne à la contemplation du ciel, il est si triste un ciel sans lune et sans étoiles, cette foutue pluie ne cesse de tomber, je suis trompé mais je m'en fous, rien n'a d'importance à par toi, toi encore et toujours toi.

Je l'a sens qui s'approche de moi, elle aussi est trompée.

...: « Naruto, viens on rentre, tu vas tombé malade... »

Malade ? J'aimerais bien mais avec Kyubi je ne peux pas, la seule chose qui ne guérit pas cette blessure que j'ai au cœur, une unique larme coule sur ma joue vite emportée par la pluie, tu crois que le ciel pleure avec moi ? je sens la main de Sakura sur mon avant bras gauche.

... : « Naruto ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien...viens on rentre ! »

Elle a beau dire, elle souffre autant que moi, que nous as-tu fait ?

Je me retourne et la regard dans les yeux, toujours cette tristesse, cette lueur qui me tue.

... :« Rentrer ? Mais où ? »

Pourquoi retournerais-je dans cet appartement ? Je m'y sens si seul sans toi. Ta présence m'est indispensable, quoique tu fasses, quoique tu me fasses je reviendrais toujours vers toi car je t'aime.

J'entends Sakura murmurer presque pour elle-même

... :« Naruto oublie le, il ne reviendra jamais...Nar... »

Sans même finir elle disparaît dans un nuage de fumé, elle pleure encore, je l'ai bien vu essayer d'étouffer son sanglot. Que nous as-tu fais ? Je reste la sous la pluie, tu dois sûrement être quelque part au chaud alors que moi comme un con je suis ici, sur le pont, tu te souviens de cet endroit ?

_Est-ce que quelqu'un essaye de me trouver ?_

_Personne ne me ramènerait à la maison ?_

_C'est une fichue nuit froide_

_Tentant de comprendre cette vie_

_Ne me prendras-tu pas par la main ?_

_Pour m'emmener ailleurs_

J'ai atteint touts mes buts, tuer Orochimaru et mon frère, mais pourquoi je ressens ce vide en moi ? Je suis plein de doutes alors que toi tu es toujours si sûr de toi, comment fais tu ?

Je me suis rendu compte depuis peu que je t'aime !

J'ai peur de revenir, que tu me rejettes, me cherches tu encore ? Et cette fichue pluie qui ne s'arrête pas, il fait si sombre et froid sans toi à mes côtés.

_Je suis à la recherche d'un endroit_

_A la recherche d'un visage_

_Y'a t-il ici quelqu'un que je connaisse ?_

_Car tout va de travers_

_Et tout est en désordre_

_Et personne n'aime être seul_

Je cherche mon chemin, mais quoi je fasse je suis perdu et seul, je cherche un visage familier parmi cette foule, je te cherche encore et toujours.

Je suis à Konoha, le village de mon enfance et pourtant je suis égaré sans pouvoir me retrouver, que m'as-tu fait Naruto ?

_Pourquoi tout est-il si confus ?_

_Peut-être suis-je fou ?_

Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi confus ? J'ai beau réfléchir je ne trouve pas la réponse, j'ai perdu tout les êtres au quel je tenais, mes parents, Jiraya et TOI.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Il fait si froid ici sans toi.

_C'est une fichue nuit froide_

_Tentant de comprendre cette vie_

_Ne me prendras-tu pas par la main ?_

_Pour m'emmener dans un lieu nouveau_

Inconsciemment mes pas m'ont mené vers ce pont, mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine, cette vision me coupe le souffle, tu es là sous la pluie, tu sembles si triste et songeur contemplant le ciel sans étoiles.

_Je suis avec toi_

Je me décide enfin à partir, je me retourne, mon cœur rate un battement, des larmes perlent à mes yeux, tu es là me regardant intensément, tu fais un pas en avant, puis d'autres, tu t'approches de moi, tu me souris.

« ...sa-su-ke... »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mes larmes coulent sans que je puisse les arrêtées, ta main effleure ma joue, tu es revenu. Est ce un rêve ?

Tu me prends dans tes bras, je ne réagis pas toute suite mais je te laisse faire, quelques secondes plus tard je t'étreints à mon tour, je sens ton cœur qui bat contre le mien, je fourre mon visage dans ton cou, humant ton odeur, nous restons là sous la pluie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer mais ce sont des larmes de joie, je sens ton souffle chaud dans mon cou, tes lèvres près de mon oreille où tu me murmures ces paroles que j'ai tant attendu. Il peux bien pleuvoir maintenant tant je suis avec toi je n'ai plus froid. Je t'aime et toi aussi, rien ne compte à par nous.

« Je suis revenu mon ange... »

**_Fin_**

**OoO**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
